


Life's Favourable Outcomes

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra Control Seal, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Squabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, Madara is a heavy sleeper, Plant Killer Mito, Senju Tobirama-centric, Tobirama Overworks again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Madara doesn't appreciate Tobirama's unhealthy work ethic disturbing his sleep.





	Life's Favourable Outcomes

Tobirama never considered himself lucky. Pragmatic? Yes. Accomplished? Most definitely. Lucky? No. Such a fortuitous concept was more akin to his beloved elder brother. The charismatic, optimistic, idealist that he was. Yes, luck was a concept that aligned with Hashirama much more than he. Still, there were... favourable outcomes in life he found himself benefiting from.

One such happenstance was currently asleep in his bed.

Madara shifted a bit in his sleep, drawing the Senju's gaze from the partly completed seal work he had spread across the quilt. The momentary distraction brought his aching neck and back to attention. Tobirama reluctantly placed his brush aside to rotate one stiff shoulder and stretch out a few sore muscles. Night had fallen. The candle he’d lit for extra light burned low. He blinked, vaguely aware of a dull pain throbbing behind his eyes. The dim lighting did little for his already poor eyesight, but he was so close to a breakthrough!

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, squinting at the intricate design pattern he was working with. The seal was meant to increase chakra control through stimulation of the prefrontal cortex. The benefits would best be utilized by medical ninja in the event of mass casualties. Better control meant less chakra needed to heal wounds. Thus, each medic could handle more patients. It would save lives. If only he could simplify the complex design for mass use. It was improbable the average shinobi would possess the delicate handwork needed to properly apply the seal in its current iteration. Especially not during a crisis where adrenaline ran high. One wrong stroke could spell disaster for applicant and recipient-

Tobirama blinked as Madara’s arm suddenly flopped across his lap. Seal draft work crinkled; a few papers flitted to the floor. The Senju sighed to stave off growing irritation. Even while asleep, his lover vexed him. Tobirama silently gathered the scattered pages into a neat pile. He sat his work on the nightstand. Perhaps a short break would be best. It would likely increase his productivity.

The Uchiha mumbled as he slept, hand flexing against Tobirama’s thigh. Madara was best described as an… active sleeper. The man slept deep and long; near constantly moved, often stretching out on his back, limbs splayed wide. Completely relaxed. The stark contrast to his normally combative, high-strung demeanour caught Tobirama’s interest. Such an utter surprise it was the first time Madara dozed off in his company.

It had happened shortly after the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans joined Konohagakure. The ungodly amount of paperwork from three clans assimilating consecutively overwhelmed them and Hashirama. Madara passed out from pure exhaustion, slumped over his desk with a cheek pressed to half-dried ink. He walked around with a paragraph of plans for the Nara compound on his cheek for over a week.

Pushing his lover's arm aside, Tobirama leaned over Madara’s sleeping form. The man had rolled onto his side facing the Senju; his cheek pressed lightly to his hip. Tobirama silently brushed the bangs from his eyes. The rest of the monstrosity Madara attempted to pass off as hair was pulled back in a neat braid. After their first night together, the Uchiha wasn’t allowed in his bed without the mass tied back.

That disaster they didn’t speak of.

Tobirama tucked the strands behind Madara’s ear, his fingers slipping down along his lover’s jaw. Madara’s brows furrowed when his fingers dipped over an exposed collarbone. Dark eyes opened; a flicker of angry red passing through the inky depths. It took less than a second for him to take in the dim room and late hour. The Uchiha openly scowled. “Why are you still awake?!”

“The seal isn’t complete.”

The Uchiha bristled. “That isn’t an excuse to work yourself to exhaustion again.”

The ache behind his eyes began to worsen. Tobirama took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “I know my limits.”

“That’s utter bullshit. Your work ethic is more unhealthy than Mito’s damn flower pot.”

Tobirama pushed down his steadily mounting frustration and kept a neutral face.“I fail to see the correlation between my sister-in-law’s horrendous gardening and my seal development.” Considering her husband’s skills, neither of them ever quite figured out how the Uzumaki could be so terrible with plants.

His face must have given something away, as Madara leaned over in a huff and blew out the candle. “Just go to sleep.” That effectively halted any protests Tobirama might’ve made.

With that, his lover rolled onto his stomach and buried himself under the covers.

Tobirama glowered at the immobile lump for several minutes, silent rage burning in his chest. His teeth clenched. The man was impossible! Infuriating! Only after he was certain Madara had returned to sleep did he relent to his own exhaustion. Tobirama settled onto his side, face turned away from the Uchiha.

It wasn’t until he felt a familiar body press firmly to his back that he finally relax enough to sleep. For whether Tobirama acknowledged it or not, Madara was, indeed, one of his life’s favourable outcomes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little, uncompleted plot bunny that jumped through my head. I am not completely satisfied with the ending. I still hope you enjoyed read it. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
